Market Street
Market Street is the first area of the first level in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 1. The place consists of a strip of shops, residential complexes, and various businesses, with the street over-looking other buildings in Rapture. History Before the Civil War, Market Street served as both a recreational and residential promenade. The area catered to the middle to upper-class citizens of Rapture as a center where they could dine and live in style. With its spectacular sea views and Streamline Moderne grandeur, Market Street truly showcased the best in Rapture's design. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Waking up in his office in Market Street, Booker DeWitt is asked by an enigmatic woman named Elizabeth to take on a case: find Sally, a girl who's gone missing. Booker asserts the child is dead, but when Elizabeth hints otherwise he follows her and takes the case. Market Street is buzzing with activity as Rapture's populace prepares to ring in the New Year. Most joke and gossip about philosophy and politics, while other individuals discuss more contemporary issues like Andrew Ryan and the recent take down of Frank Fontaine, Big Daddies, Splicing, and the recently developed Radar Range. Through his interactions with various people, it's clear that Booker is a well-known, slightly infamous, man about town. As the duo walk past the Little Wonders Educational Facility, Elizabeth pauses and is taken aback by the public presence of the conditioned Little Sisters being taught signals and signs by their instructor. They proceed to take an elevator up to High Street, the more established retail district, to reach the Garden of the Muses where Elizabeth expects to find a man with information for their investigation. Businesses Residential *Andalusian Arms *907 Market Street Service and Retail *DeWitt Investigations *Jet-Postal station *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Rapture Tribune kiosks *Shoeshine stands *Sinclair Spirits *Souvenirs *The Satyr Lounge New Discoveries Audio Diary #Sander Cohen - Doing Well by Doing Good - 907 Market Street, behind the reception desk. Gallery Concept Art and Pre-Launch Images Main street concept art.jpg|''Concept art for Market Street.'' BurialAtSea_Model_1.jpg|''The model of the baby stroller.'' EarlyMarket1.PNG|''A prelaunch version of the view from Market Street with a passing Bathysphere.'' EarlyMarket2.PNG|''The earlier way to High Street.'' EarlyMarket3.PNG|''Here Pneumo-Bots can be seen over head and a man uses a cane.'' Market Street News.jpg|''Prelaunch screenshot of the Rapture Tribune kiosk, simply named "News".'' Little Sisters Market Street Prelaunch.jpg|''Prelaunch screenshot of the Little Wonders Educational Facility plaza.'' RyanRaptureMural.png|''Ryan's Mural'' In-Game Images y45y54yw45.png|''Palm trees decorate the street.'' Gay couple.png|''Rapture welcomed all people.'' Whalewatchers web.jpg|''Andrew Ryan's philosophy.'' Marketwhale.png|''A whale of a view.'' r7EueOc.png|''The Palmetto'' BaS1 RTribune Kiosk1.png|''A Rapture Tribune.'' Pneumo station.jpg|''The Jet-Postal station.'' Behind the Scenes *The song heard on Market Street is "Wonderful! Wonderful!" by Johnny Mathis, the same song used for the Burial at Sea trailer.BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Trailer on YouTube *When the player exits Booker's office and travels down the stairs on the left hand side they will come across a woman humming a song to her baby in a stroller. This is a reference to the tragic splicer encountered by Jack outside of the Kashmir Restaurant in the original BioShock. *In the announcement trailer for Episode 1, the door beside the Rapture Tribune kiosk beneath Booker's office is marked with an Exit sign above it, suggesting it would be another way out of Market Street. In the final version of the game an Employees Only sign now hangs on the door, explaining why the player can't use it. This was from an early version of the map, which is also evident with the Rapture Tribune kiosk named simply as "News" and the absent chalkboard. *The building seen from the elevator (with the Little Sister's Orphanage billboard) spawns every time the elevator button is pushed on Market Street. If the player chooses to take the lift back from High Street and stands by the window, the building can be seen disappearing. References de:Market Street ru:Рыночная Улица Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations Category:Market Street